


Day Eighteen: Teachers

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “James!” Thomas called, flopping down onto the sofa next to him. James huffed, looking over at the drama teacher with a small glare.“Did you need something, Thomas?” James asked, adjusting the small pile of essays on the sofa next to him.“I need your help,” Thomas said, flicking the hair out of his face.





	Day Eighteen: Teachers

James hummed along to the music playing on the radio as he flicked through the essay he was reading. He’d been camped out in the teacher’s lounge for the past couple hours, grading essays and assignments during his lunch break and free period. Since he was one of the newer teachers he didn’t have his own classroom, so his free time was spent in the teacher’s lounge on the top floor. It was the less trafficked of the two teacher’s lounges on campus and James often found that he had the entire room to himself whenever he was there. Something he appreciated. While he did love his job, teenagers were exhausting and it was nice to have somewhere he could retreat and get some quiet. 

He jotted down a note in the margin of the essay he was reading, reminding his student to pay attention to tenses before reaching over to grab his mug of tea. He sipped at it slowly as he read through the next paragraph of text, nodding slightly in agreement with his student’s argument. James heard the sound of the door opening but didn’t bother looking up from his grading. He only had another half hour before he had to go teach a class and still had a half dozen essays to grade, so he wasn’t letting himself be distracted by anything. 

But of course, the universe had other plans.

“James!” Thomas called, flopping down onto the sofa next to him. James huffed, looking over at the drama teacher with a small glare. 

“Did you need something, Thomas?” James asked, adjusting the small pile of essays on the sofa next to him. 

“I need your help,” Thomas said, flicking the hair out of his face. 

“With what?” James looked back down at his grading with a sigh. Now that Thomas was there he knew he wouldn’t get getting anything done. 

“My seniors class is going to be doing Richard III for their swan song performance this year,” Thomas explained. “And I thought it would be a good idea to give him a proper history lesson about Richard himself and the time period and all that jazz. But of course, history is not my area of expertise.”

“And you’d like me to do it,” James said, moving his papers onto the small side table. 

“Yes please,” Thomas nodded, smiling brightly at James. “You have a free period when I have that class - I checked.”

“When would you need me to give the lesson?” James asked, turning to look at Thomas. It wasn’t really a question of if he would do this for Thomas because of course he would. James was powerless against Thomas’ pleading stare.

“Next week,” Thomas said, eyes bright with excitement. “I am introducing the topic tomorrow and giving them the weekend to get started reading the play. So if you could give the lesson in our class on Monday that would be great!”

“Alright,” James nodded, already mentally making a list of topics he would cover during the hour-long class. 

“Thank you!” Thomas beamed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to James’ lips.

“Thomas!” James gasped, flushing and looking around. “We said we wouldn’t bring our relationship into school.”

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said, sounding a little sheepish. “You just looked so nice and I love you so much and-“

James cut him off, pressing another gentle kiss to Thomas’ lips.

—

“James,” Thomas whined, dramatically flopping down on the sofa in their living room. James didn’t look up from his laptop as he continued to type out notes for the lesson he was giving on Richard III and his England to Thomas’ drama class the next day. “James!”

“What, Thomas?” James huffed, a little annoyed as he glanced over at his husband. 

“Pay attention to me,” Thomas whined, pouting. “You’ve been on your laptop all day.”

“I’m preparing the lesson _you_ asked me to give,” James said, raising an eyebrow as he stared down at him. “Go take Artemis for a walk.”

“I already took the dog for a walk,” Thomas grumbled, shifting to bump his head against James’ leg. “And I cleaned the kitchen. And did the laundry. And wrote out a shopping list. And now I’m bored and want to spend some time with my husband.”

“Your husband is preparing the lesson he is very kindly giving as a favour to you,” James said, but he did reach down and rest a hand on Thomas’ head, running his fingers through the man’s curls. “I’m almost finished and once I’m done you can have all my attention.”

“Fine,” Thomas sighed, shifting a little closer. James smiled, continuing to run his fingers through Thomas’ hair while he finished organising his powerpoint for the lesson. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
